Pokemon Indigo League Reloaded
by FairyBrigade
Summary: This fanfic stars ash's son michael and his friends traveling through Kanto. All gyms are in a different order and have new leaders. Chapter 5 Zapdos part 1
1. Chapter 1 Pallet to Viridian

Ash Ketchum is a trainer from pallet town. One day he got a pikachu and went to many regions. After a while, Ash had a kid, but the baby mother, who abandoned the kid with Ash before Ash knew he had a kid, vanished. Ash named his son Michael. Micheal finally decided to go get his very first pokemon.  
Ash: Michael, today you finally get your very first pokemon. Now the basic starters are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, but that is only here in Kanto. Other regions have it differently. I started with a pikachu.  
Michael: I don't want a normal pokemon, I want an unique one.  
Oak: well I don't have any unique pokemon that you want, but I can help you find the pokemon you want  
Micheal: I want a Gastly as a starter.  
Oak: Luckily I have an egg from a female Gengar so here you go.  
Michael: thank you oak.  
Michael set off on his journey, but only from the grass of route 1 he saw a trainer.  
?: Hey, lets battle.  
BATTLE MICHAEL vs MYSTERIOUS POKEMON TRAINER  
Michael sends out Gastly  
? sents out Mudkip Lv. 10  
Gastly used lick  
Mudkip takes a critical hit  
Mudkip used tackle  
Gastly is immune  
Gastly used lick  
Mudkip dodged  
Mudkip used water gun  
Gastly has been beaten.  
END BATTLE  
Michael: Ummm...  
?: Well thanks for the practice, I am Elijah  
Michael: I'm Michael  
Elijah: I've been stuck on this route forever.  
Michael: Why?  
Elijah: Mudkip is xenophobic  
Michael: ?  
Elijah: He doesn't like other pokemon...  
Mudkip attacks a rattata and locks it in a cage  
Elijah: I've been training him for days just to keep him from locking up other trainer's pokemon.  
Michael: Are you training for gym battles  
Elijah: Yep, but I heard they replaced a lot of them  
Michael: Well, Brock had a kid with Pike Queen Lucy, Misty left the gym because she wanted to find love, Surge left to work in Johto, Erika went to Sinnoh to meet more pokemon, Janine quit, Sabrina fled the country, Blaine is in the hospital, and Giovanni is on a timeshare.  
Elijah: Well how about we travel together!  
Michael: Okay, but in a little bit we are gonna have to find some bimbo to join us.  
Elijah: So how many pokemon do you have already  
Michael: Level 6 Gastly  
Elijah: Level 10 Mudkip, Level 6 Caterpie, Level 9 Vulpix  
Michael: ?  
Elijah: Found Vulpix lost in Viridian and found Caterpie in the woods.  
Michael: Fine, how about we do a battle, My Gastly vs. Your Caterpie  
Elijah: Okay but only if we can end up in Viridian by the end of the battle.  
Pkmn Trainer Michael vs Pkmn Trainer Elijah  
BATTLE START  
GO GASTLY  
GO CATERPIE  
Gastly used Lick  
Caterpie faints  
Battle End  
Still on route 1  
Elijah: You asshole

Viridian City

Elijah and Michael were now at Viridian City  
Elijah: Lets go to the gym  
Michael: Fine

Viridian Gym

Random Guy: Usually people skip this gym when they first pass  
Michael: But its so convenient  
Random Guy: Well Lucky for you the gym leader is in, but your friend goes first  
Elijah: Yay  
The Gym Leader comes down  
Leader: Hello challenger... Elijah?  
Elijah: OMG Latisha what are the odds of seeing you here  
Latisha: I knew I should of been a circus leader  
Elijah: Lets Battle  
Latisha fine  
BATTLE  
ELIJAH VS LATISHA  
Go Mudkip/Piplup  
Both look at each other  
Piplup and Mudkip start making out  
Latisha: GOD DAMN IT PIPLUP YOU WHORE  
Elijah: Mudkip, puke in her mouth  
Mudkip puked  
Piplup fainted.  
Latisha: Return Piplup, go Teddiursa  
Mudkip uses tail whip  
Teddiursa uses fake tears  
Latisha: Mudkip seems to be falling for Teddy's fake tears  
Elijah: Nope, Mudkip hates all pokemon that aren't water types  
Mudkip attacked Teddiursa and beat the sh*t out of it.  
Latisha: WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DO YOU TRAIN A XENOPHOBIC MUDKIP  
Elijah: Why do you train a whore piplup  
Latisha: Go phanpy  
Mudkip uses water gun  
Phanpy uses rollout  
Mudkip uses tail whip and knocks phanpy to the ground  
Phanpy uses stockpile  
Mudkip body slammed Phanpy  
Phanpy faints  
END BATTLE  
END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2 Viridian Gym to Pewter

Previously...  
Actually I don't give a damn

Viridian Gym

BATTLE END  
WINNER ELIJAH  
Latisha: This is unfair!  
Elijah: Oh shut it  
Michael: Okay you've had your fun, not its my turn  
Latisha: Fine, but with a different team, how many pokemon do you have  
Michael: 1  
Latisha: Then I shall use my strongest.  
Michael: Fine  
Elijah: Lets make a deal, if you win Latisha, you get to beat me up, but if Michael wins you give him the badge and you ask him out.  
Latisha: Fine  
Michael: Your on  
Battle: Michael vs. Latisha  
Go Gastly/ Lickitung  
Gastly used lick  
doesn't effect Lickitung  
Lickitung uses lick  
Super Effective  
Gastly uses Will-o-wisp  
Lickitung burns it tongue  
Latisha: I can't lose  
Lickitung sets ablaze and runs out of the gym  
Michael: It better come back in 2 minutes or you lose  
(3 minutes later)  
Micheal is the winner  
Latisha gives both badges and asks Michael out.  
Michael: How about you join us on our adventure  
Latisha: Okay, but as long as you treat me as an equal.

Viridian City Near Forest

Old guy: Well I remember when acorns only cost a bolt and nut! get it! NUT!  
Michael: I'm scared.  
Latisha: We can distract him  
Elijah: Umm, sir, can we pass  
Old Guy: Why in the hell are you asking me, I just f**king live here.  
The trio ran past the Old Guy  
Michael: Hey look a marill  
Latisha: Marill are mongrels  
Elijah: Takes one to know one  
Michael: I just caught it  
Latisha: Can we get out of her, I want to get to pewter  
Elijah and Michael: WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND  
Latisha: Fine  
Elijah: Hey, I found a way  
The trio walked down the path and found their selves in a building  
Guard: Out these Gates is Pewter  
Michael: Bye

Pewter Gym

Little boy: You 3 remind me of the heroes of Kingdom Hearts  
Elijah: Wrong fanfic kid  
Latisha: So who is the new leader here  
Michael: I am going first  
Little boy: Actually there are 3 gym leaders  
Elijah: YAY!  
Michael: where are they  
3 kids suddenly run out of the gym crying  
Elijah: That is so a good sign  
Latisha: Ikr  
Michael: Will you to stop your talking  
Next come 3 leaders, one a boy with blonde hair, one with black and a girl with red hair  
Elijah: God Dammit pokemon and your realistic hair colors  
Michael: I pick the girl  
Elijah: I pick that guy (points at black hair guy)  
(Music starts playing for that girl)  
Latisha: Okay I get Goldilocks then  
Michael: Battles start  
FIRST BATTLE  
MICHAEL VS GYM LEADER ULGA  
Michael: now that is an ugly name.  
Ulga: Go Arcanine  
Michael: go gastly  
Arcanine uses bite  
Gastly dodges and used shadow ball mixed with lick  
Arcanine is hit hard  
Arcanine uses slash  
Gastly is unaffected  
Gastly used Shadow ball and leer  
Arcanine is hit hard again  
Arcanine uses flamethrower  
Gastly dodges again and uses shadow ball one last time  
Arcanine is beaten  
Ulga: Return/ Go Kadabra  
Kadabra uses psychic  
Gastly uses Shadow ball  
Kadabra faints  
BATTLE END  
WINNER MICHAEL  
SECOND BATTLE  
ELIJAH vs THAT GUY JORDAN  
Elijah: go vulpix  
Jordan: Go Hariyama  
Vulpix uses flamethrower  
Haryama is beaten  
Jordan Go Scyther  
Scyther is beaten by a flamethrower  
BATTLE END  
WINNER ELIJAH  
THIRD BATTLE  
LATISHA vs GOLDILOCKS  
Latisha: is that really your name  
Goldilocks: Go Pikachu  
Latisha: Go Marill  
Marill punches pikachu out  
Goldilocks: I'm out  
BATTLE END  
WINNER LATISHA

================  
Pewter Cafe

Elijah: way too easy  
Latisha: Mine only had one pokemon  
Michael: Mine was tough, she had an Arcanine and a Kadabra  
Elijah: Wimp,but did Gastly evolve yet  
Michael: Nope  
Latisha: I think I am going to love traveling  
Elijah: But what if we go to sinnoh and it takes 50 weeks to get to the last gym  
Suddenly a Giant electronic hand came down and snatch Marill and Gastly  
Latisha: That was team Rocket, and they stole our pokemon  
Elijah: Well if you kept your pokemon in a damn pokeball this wouldn't happen  
Michael: Gastly!  
The trio went outside to see a giant Meowth baloon  
?: I am Jessica  
?: I am Jamie  
?: I am Meowth  
All three: We are team rocket, don't mess...  
Elijah: Cut the S**t  
Michael: Elijah, you are the only one with some pokemon  
Elijah: Mudkip, they stole your balloon  
Mudkip launched himself up to the balloon, knocking free gastly and marill, and popped it.  
Elijah: Return  
Team Rocket: We're blasting off again  
Michael: Now they are in space  
Latisha Lets go to Mt. Moon  
Michael: OKAY  
END CHAPTER 


	3. Chapter 3 Mt Moon to Vermilion

Previously...  
Michael Got his second badge

Mt. Moon

UPDATE: List of each character pokemon  
Michael- Gastly Lv 15, Pachirisu Lv 10, Wynaut Lv 8  
Latisha- Marill Lv 20, Clefairy Lv 6  
Elijah- Mudkip Lv 17, Vulpix Lv 15, Caterpie Lv 7  
BACK TO THE SHOW  
Latisha- This cave is huge  
Michael- but full of many different pokemon  
Latisha- I LOVE my Clefairy  
Michael- Why is their a dunsparce here  
Elijah- Years ago a ship crashed and caused many different pokemon to appear in Kanto.  
Latisha- I want a jigglypuff  
Michael- How about we find the nearest pokemon center  
Latisha- Okay, but cerulean is at the otherside of this cave  
Elijah- The cave is almost at its end  
Latisha- Oh, no, more team rocket  
Michael- All three of us can battle  
Rocket Grunts- Hey lets battle these twerps  
Battle  
Trio vs Grunts  
Pokemon Used  
Trio- Gastly, Marill, Vulpix  
Grunts Arbok Lv 40, Weezing Lv 40, Shedinja Lv 100  
Latisha- WTF!  
Michael- I think we have to run  
Elijah- Vulpix Flamethrower  
Shedinja faints  
Elijah- Vulpix Will-o-wisp and flamethrower  
Arbok faints  
Elijah- Vulpix Take down  
Weezing faints  
Battle over  
Michael- thanks  
Latisha- you just always have to show off  
Elijah- You could of done something you know  
Michael- There is the exit  
Latisha- Let's go  
Elijah picked up a fossil before they left  
[[[[[[[[[Cerulean City]]]]]]]]]]]  
Random Guy- Want an apple  
Michael- where's the leader  
A boy steps down  
I am Alex, the gym leader  
Michael- who do you challenge first  
Alex- All three at the same time  
BATTLE  
Elijah, Latisha, Michael vs Alex  
Trio- Mudkip, Marill, Gastly  
Alex- Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur  
Mudkip used water gun  
Charizard fainted  
Alex- HOW!  
Marill used roll out  
Venusaur dodged and used razor leaf  
Marill fainted  
Latisha Lost  
Gastly used night shade  
Venusaur fainted  
Mudkip used Tackle 5 times  
Blastoise fainted  
Battle end  
Trio wins  
Alex- HOW could I lose to a mudkip  
{{{{{Cerulean Pokemon Center}}}}}  
Latisha- Why do you always have to take the stage  
Elijah- You lost fair and square  
Latisha- If you would of let me attack-  
Elijah- You would have lost even faster  
Latisha- Your an ass  
Elijah- I'm leaving for Vermilion by myself  
Latisha- Fine, Leave then  
Elijah leaves the group  
(Meanwhile)  
Michael- I have been traveling with these two people who have helped me get 3 badges so far.  
Ash- Well I hope you have fun  
Michael- Hey, can I borrow 3 of your tauros  
Ash- sure  
Sends over 3 pokeballs  
Michael- Thanks  
(now where we were)  
Michael- Hey Latisha, I got us a ride- where is Elijah  
Latisha- He left because of an emergency  
Michael- Well, lets go to Vermilion  
They set off  
The tauros they used got them to Vermilion in no time flat. They also found some new pokemon to use  
UPDATED TEAMS  
Michael- Gastly Lv 20, Wynaut Lv 13, Pachirisu Lv 15, Meowth Lv 9  
Latisha- Marill Lv 22, Clefairy Lv 21, Jigglypuff Lv 11  
Back to the show (It has been a day since Elijah left)  
Michael- Look is Elijah  
Latisha- That ass doesn't need help  
Michael- He is heading away from vermilion.  
Michael stopped Tauros and talked to Elijah  
Michael- where are you going  
Elijah- Saffron, or Celadon, the gym leader was a piece of cake  
Michael- How about a good old battle  
Elijah- 3 pokemon each  
BATTLE  
Michael vs Elijah  
Pokemon used  
Michael- Gastly, Wynaut, Pachirisu  
Elijah- Lv 25 Mudkip, Lv 20 Vulpix, Lv 18 Butterfree  
Michael- Go Gastly  
Elijah- Go Bee  
Gastly and Butterfree see eye to eye  
Gastly uses night shade  
Butterfree uses psychic and stops the night shade while shooting out sleep powder  
Gastly fell asleep  
Butterfree uses psybeam on butterfree and mixes it with silver wind  
Gastly is beaten  
Michael- So I see you have been training a lot. Go Wynaut  
Wynaut uses destiny bond  
Butterfree uses silver wind  
Wynaut is beaten  
Butterfree is dragged with it  
Michael- go Pachirisu  
Elijah- Waterboy  
Mudkip and Pachirisu face each other  
Mudkip uses mud shot  
Pachirisu faints  
Battle End- Winner Elijah!  
Michael- So you win  
Elijah- Well, bye guys, I have to go  
Michael- Do you really  
Latisha- Michael, lets go  
Elijah- See ya later.  
(A/N: Elijah may come back but not until a lot later)  
Michael- So Vermilion is right here isn't it  
Latisha- Yep

Vermilion Gym

Latisha- Okay there is a puzzle  
Michael- I see but where is the leader  
Latisha- I don't want to fight him/her  
Michael- Why  
Latisha- I... already have this badge  
Michael- HOW?  
Latisha- Well...  
?- Welcome to my gym- Latisha!  
The leader was a girl with a messed up puff of hair on her head  
Latisha- Hello Kayla  
Kayla- I gave you this badge, so the challenger must be... Michael!  
Michael- How do you know my name?  
Kayla- I have battle your dad before  
Michael- Lets battle  
BATTLE  
Michael vs Kayla  
Michael- Gastly, Wynaut  
Kayla- Lv 25 Wigglytuff, Lv 25 Loudred  
Michael- Go Wynaut  
Kayla- Wigglytuff go  
Wynaut uses Destiny Bond  
Wigglytuff uses Perish Song  
Wynaut uses Destiny Bond  
Wigglytuff uses Hyper Voice  
Wynaut uses Mirror Coat  
Wigglytuff is hit hard  
Wigglytuff uses Substitution  
Wynaut does nothing  
Wigglytuff uses sing  
Wynaut is asleep  
Wigglytuff uses Double slap and disappears while the substitute returns  
Perish Song reaches zero  
Wynaut is beaten  
Michael- You just lost Wigglytuff  
Kayla- Nope, I lost my substitute  
Wigglytuff returned to the field  
Michael- Go Gastly  
Gastly uses Lick  
Wigglytuff is immune  
Wigglytuff uses odor sleuth  
Gastly uses shadow ball  
Wigglytuff is immune  
Michael- I am gonna lose  
wigglytuff used double slap  
Gastly faints  
Kayla- to bad. I will battle you again tonight  
END OF BATTLE  
WINNER KAYLA  
END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4 Vermilion to Vermilion

Previously  
-The group beat Alex the Cerulean Leader  
-Elijah left  
-Michael lost to Elijah  
-Michael lost to Kayla, the Vermilion Leader  
-Michael has his father's tauros

()()()()()()(()))()()()()  
Vermilion

Latisha- I should have known about Kayla being stronger, I should have known  
Michael- How do you know her, and Elijah anyway, tell me.  
Latisha- Its a long story, but I should tell you  
Kayla walked in  
Kayla- So you gonna tell him the story  
Latisha- yes, i will tell you the story

It was years ago, we lived in the Hoenn region and battled strong. Kayla and I were a tag team. We were up against a duo in the Hoenn league, but that was when we met Elijah, who is Kayla's cousin. He teamed up with his other cousin, Kim, and beat us.  
Kayla- Elijah had a Blastoise, Salamence, and Lucario. Kim had a Spiritomb, Weavile, and Houndoom. They beat Latisha's Gardevoir, Arcanine, and Glaceon and my Clefable, Miltank, and Infernape. Tisha never forgot that.  
Tisha- I moved to Kanto. Soon Kayla moved but I never expected Elijah and Kim to come.  
Kayla- Kim is in Seafoam right now.

So this is all over a battle you had years ago  
Kayla- yes, she is so childish  
Latisha- You know, I am sick of your crap about this, lets have a battle  
Kayla- How about using old pokemon 1 on 1  
Tisha- fine  
Battle  
Latisha vs Kayla  
Gardevoir vs Infernape  
Gardevoir uses psychic  
Infernape shakes off the damage and uses close combat  
Gardevoir avoids and uses psybeam  
Infernape shakes off the damage again and punches out Gardevoir  
Gardevoir loses  
Latisha is beaten  
Battle end  
Kayla- Michael, I will battle you in 2 days. I know I said tonight, but you can't get all the training that you need by tonight.  
Michael went out to Diglett cave the next day. He trained for hours and hours  
Update  
Michael- Haunter Lv 28, Wynaut Lv 25, Pachirisu Level 24, Meowth Level 23, Diglett Lv 24  
Back to show  
Michael- I am ready to fight Kayla again  
?- You are fighting my cousin  
Michael- Who are you?  
?- I am Kimberly  
Michael- I challenge you to a battle  
Kim fine  
Battle  
Michael vs Kimberly  
Michael- Go Haunter  
Kimberly- Go Mismagius  
Mismagius uses night shade and beats Haunter  
Michael- Wynaut?  
Mismagius repeats its last attack over and over on every pokemon and beats Michael  
End battle  
Kim- You lose.  
Michael- What level is that thing  
Kim Level 56, and one of my weaker ones.  
Michael- Are you in the competition  
Kim- Got all 8 badges already, and got some suprises for battles  
Michael- Do you know how to beat Kayla  
Kim- don't start with a defense pokemon like wynaut, instead have a power hitter take out that wigglytuff then you just have to defeat Loudred by using defensive pokemon.  
Michael- So luckily I met you.  
Kim- Also, you better have a stronger pokemon than you have now in order to win the Indigo League.  
Michael- thank you Kim  
Kim- No problem  
The next day Michael returned to Vermilion gym to battle Kayla  
Kayla- well, well, you return to battle me  
Michael- 1 at a time 2on 2  
Kayla- okay  
Battle  
Michael vs Kayla  
Pokemon used  
Michael- Haunter, Wynaut  
Kayla- Wigglytuff, Loudred  
Kayla- So I guess Tisha left you  
Michael- She left to be a better trainer, but she forgot about the date she promised me back in Viridian.  
Kayla- Well I will join you if you can beat me  
Michael- Go Haunter  
Kayla- Wigglytuff go  
Haunter uses Shadow Sneak mix with a dark claw  
Wigglytuff uses bulk up to wipe off the damage.  
Haunter uses dark claw and defeats Wigglytuff  
Kayla- Go Loudred  
Loudred uses hyper voice  
Haunter uses dark pulse and knocks out Loudred  
Battle end!  
Kayla- Lets take this one more step... GO CLEFABLE  
Michael- Okay, but if I win, then you promise to travel with me til' at least Fuchsia  
Kayla- Battle on  
BATTLE  
Clefable used sing  
Haunter used dark pulse  
Clefable was hit but used double-slap in retaliation  
Haunter avoided but then used Sucker Punch  
Clefable used metronome  
Haunter was hit by a waterfall  
Haunter used Sucker Punch again  
Clefable readied its metronome once more, and also used moonlight to heal itself  
Haunter used Sucker Punch and then used dark pulse  
Clefable dodged and used double slap  
Haunter used Hypnosis  
Clefable fell asleep  
Haunter used Dream Eater  
Kayla- Clefable, use sleep talk mixed with snore  
Michael- Destiny Bond  
Clefable attacked with a great earthquake, which only hit because snore knocked Haunter to the ground, Haunter was about to be beaten when Destiny Bond kicked in  
Kayla- No!  
Clefable was beaten  
Haunter was up for at least a few seconds before fainting with Clefable  
Michael- I WON!, but had to have Haunter lose in the process, sorry buddy  
Kayla- Okay, I will join you  
Michael- Well I head to tell my dad at the pokemon center  
END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5 Zapdos Part 1

A/N: Um, the next few chapters are gonna be cutting away a few times to either different characters or just to events that are not gym battles. This chapter to start will be about Michael and Kayla searching for the pokemon Zapdos. This arc will last a few more chapters.

Previously

-Latisha told her story on how she met Elijah and Kayla

-Kayla beat Latisha

-Latisha left

-Michael trained and trained and trained

-Michael met Kimberly

-Michael beat Kayla and her ultra strong Clefable

Michael- So dad, I just beat the Vermilion gym leader, and she is traveling with me now

Ash- Um, Michael I am proud, but I need your help

Michael- What is it dad

Ash- Oak wants me to go investigate Zapdos, but you are close to the Abandoned Lab, So I thought

Michael- I may need one of your pokemon

Ash- Send in all of your pokemon except your starter

Michael gave in Diglett, Meowth, Pachirisu, and Wynaut.

Ash- Now I am gonna give you my Pikachu, now the thing is oak gave it something

Michael- Okay send it over

Michael received Ash's Pikachu

Michael Logs off

/

Vermilion

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kayla- so we are heading after Zapdos.

Michael- This is Pikachu

Pikachu- Hey

Kayla and Michael jump after hearing that

Kayla- ...it can TALK

Pikachu- I am Pikachu, oak put this voice thing in my throat to make everything I say into English

Michael- Wow, Oak is so cool-

Suddenly a loud band erupted and Team Rocket ran in

Rocket Admin- So this is the twerp that has been beating our grunts

Kayla- (whisper) I thought that was Eli

Michael- (whisper) It was

Admin- I am gonna beat ya to the ground

Battle

Michael- Go Pikachu

Admin- Electrode

Pikachu uses Iron Tail

Electrode is beaten

Admin-?

Pikachu attacks using quick attack which knocks the admin over

Admin- I lost! I will return

The admin leaves

Kayla- I think that worked

Michael- Lets head up through East Cerulean and then we can find Rock Tunnel

Kayla- It could take a while though

Michael- I still have all 3 of my dad's Tauros

Kayla- Of his 30

Pikachu- Lets head out then.

The tauros led them all the way to Cerulean, but then they were stopped

Officer- this road is closed

Kayla- It was just open the other day

Officer- Today it is closed

Michael- Who is the gym leader in

Officer- In Viridian Latisha, Pewter Ulga, Goldi, and Jordan, Cerulean Alex, and Vermilion Kayla

Michael- wrong, we were asking for the one in vermilion which is Joseph

Officer- Oh, then it is Joseph

Kayla- It is actually Kayla we lied, are not really an officer

Rocket Grunt- I knew that our admin shouldn't of crammed my head

Michael- Step aside

Grunt- why

Pikachu used volt tackle

Grunt- oh

The grunt fainted

Kayla- we have to run, our tauros are way too suspicious

Michael- lets go

The two ran across the route, but were stopped by a group of graveler

Pikachu- I will talk to them

Michael- Thanks

Pikachu talked to the Graveler

Pikachu- They want some candy

Kayla- Always carry some

Pikachu gave the gravelers candy and they moved

Michael- There is Rock Tunnel

Kayla- we have to swim down that river

Michael- I don't have a water pokemon

Kayla- go dewgong

The duo rode on dewgong's back until they reached the lab

END PART 1

EXTRA

Lyrics to MST3K Canada Song

Oh I wish I was back in old canada

A place which I never shall lampoon

how I pine for the ice covering lake Manitoba

or the beauty that is saskatoon

Oh, I wish I was stuck in the hills of Alberta,

Drinking beer with some big dumb guy trapping fur!

As he scraped and chiseled all the moose dung off his boots,

I would learn that he's the Prime Minister!

Oh, I wish I was in the land that gave us Peter Jennings,

Alanis Morissette, Mike Myers, too!

No, I take that back, I wouldn't go there even if you paid me,

Oh, Canada, you are a place I must eschew!

Oh, I wish I was blowing up Prince Edward Island,

And going on to bomb Ontario!

The destruction of Canada and all of its culture,

Is by far my fav-o-rite scenario

Just where the hell does Canada get off sharing a border

With countries far superior to it

Why, you lousy, stinking, francophonic, bacon-loving bastards,

Your country's just a giant piece of sh...

A/N I JUST ADDED LYRICS FOR LENGTH!


End file.
